Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, a semiconductor device and a potential supply circuit.
Description of the Related Art
A level shifter circuit that converts the potential of an input signal to a higher potential and outputs a converted signal is commonly known.
In the level shifter circuit, the output may become unstable when a power supply is turned ON or the like. When the output is in an unstable state, there may be an increase in current consumption, defects with start-up or the like. Accordingly, technologies for avoiding unstable states of output are known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-72434 discloses a technology providing a reset circuit that fixes the potential of a node at which an output signal of a level shifter is outputted, from when a power supply is turned ON until the power supply voltage exceeds a predetermined value. Further, for example, JP-A No. 2009-10802 discloses a technology that, when a power supply with a higher voltage than a constant-voltage power supply is turned ON, prevents irregular operation when the power supply is turned ON by setting the voltage state of an input signal to an input transistor of a level shifter.
With the above technologies, instability in the output of a level shifter circuit when a power supply is turned ON or the like may be prevented. However, leakage currents may occur.